


Meet the Coulsons

by NeverHadThePlot



Series: Pick me up and piece me together [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Butt Plugs, Children, Coulson family - Freeform, Dom Phil Coulson, Dom/sub, Family, Fix-It, Fury is scared of Phils Mom, M/M, Physical Abuse, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Clint Barton, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverHadThePlot/pseuds/NeverHadThePlot
Summary: Clint comes home having been beaten black and blue by some unknown Doms at work. Phil takes him to meet his family for a few days r&r.





	Meet the Coulsons

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seems a little incomplete, this series is mostly just a bunch of half written fics I found on my old hard drive that I can't be bothered to proof read.

Clint took to his training as Phil’s sub like a duck to water. He was so well behaved that Phil rarely had to punish him at all. In their professional work their newly founded team was quickly making a name for itself as one of the best in SHIELD. 

Phil was musing about how well things had been going when Clint walked into their living room.

“Hey Clint, where have you been all day?” Phil asked.

Normally the sub would at least stick his head around his office door while they were at work, but he hadn’t seen him at all. He hadn’t even had any complaints of Hawkeye ‘attacking’ people from the air vents.

Clint’s face was stony as he looked at Phil and shrugged, then walked away into the kitchen. He slammed all of the cupboards he opened and he slammed the pots he fished out onto the hob. Phil listened the torrent of rage crashing around in his kitchen before he sighed and hefted to his feet. He watched from the doorway for a moment, his concern growing as his sub kept rubbing at his eyes as though he were trying not to cry.

“Okay Little Bird, are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” the sub paused in his violent chopping of vegetables and braced his hands on the counter.

“Wrong? Nothing’s wrong sir,” he said, his voice tightly controlled.

“Clearly that is a lie,” Phil said, crossing his arms and leaning against the door jamb, “and you know how I feel about those, so I’ll ask you again Clint, what is wrong?”

“Mind your own goddam business!” He growled. His arms were trembling, knuckles white where they were clenched on the countertop. 

“Excuse me?” Phil asked, voice mildly pleasant, hiding the sudden anger that flared through him.

Clint took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “I’m fine, please, just leave me alone,” He said in a much smaller voice, tacking on a “sir” when he realised just how rude he was being.

“No Clint, something has happened to you, and I’m not leaving you alone ‘til I know that you’re okay. So tell me what the hell is going on in that stubborn head of yours.” Phil spoke calmly, watching Clint’s reaction carefully.

He started shaking again and slammed his fists down on the counter, “just leave me the fuck alone.” He growled, and something in Phil snapped.

“Okay, that’s it. I’ve given you plenty of chances to tell me nicely.” He grabbed Clint by the back of his shirt and pulled him back into the living room.

“What the fuck are you doing? Let me go you fucking psycho!” Clint started yelling as Phil dragged him into the emptiest corner. When Clint saw where they going he started dragging his feet, his tone changing to something pleading, “No, nononononono, please no.”

“On your knees boy.” Phil’s tone was cold and Clint did as he was told, trembling. “Tell me what happened.” Clint set his jaw, and Phil sighed, “Fine. You sit there and face that wall until you decide to tell me the truth.”

He went back to his seat on the couch where he could watch the T.V and keep an eye on Clint at the same time. The sub was taught as a bow string, breathing heavily, but he was staring at the wall. Phil knew he would have to punish the kid one day, knew that his sub had authority issues and Dom issues and that at some point he would push back. But they’d been together for months and Clint hadn’t disobeyed him once. So it was still a bit of a shock to the system, to see his sweet sub turn into this angry ball of defiance. 

Half an hour passed by and still Clint didn’t move an inch. Phil pulled himself to his feet and went back to the corner, “Okay Clint, are you ready to tell me what’s wrong?”

“You can’t help.” He mumbled.

“Is that what I asked?” Phil questioned, placing a hand on Clint’s shoulder, he tensed at the touch.

“Please, just leave it alone.”

“No. Clint you’re hurting, and I hate seeing you like this. So please just tell me what’s wrong.” Phil spoke as kindly as he could.

Clint hung his head, “No.” 

“Okay.” Phil sighed, “I didn’t want to have to do this Clint. Stand up.” Clint spun his head round, eyes wide as he stared at Phil. “Up.” Phil repeated. Clint did as he was told; watching wearily as Phil slowly removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. “Brace your hands on the wall.”

“What?”

“I’m really not enjoying this new attitude problem of yours Barton. Face. The. Wall.” Phil growled, pushing Clint’s hands against the wall. “Stay.” He ordered. 

Clint stayed where Phil put him. He listened carefully as Phil disappeared into their bedroom. He rummaged around in a few draws and Clint felt the heat of arousal pooling in his stomach with the knowledge of what was in them.

“Okay Little Bird, clearly corner time isn’t enough.” Phil undid Clint’s belt and pulled down his pants and underwear. “Maybe this will do it.” He coated his fingers with lube and started opening him up, Clint groaned and Phil moved a hand round his dick and stroked it lightly, “let’s see if you can still do this right Clint, tell me when you’re close.”

“Yes Sir.” Clint gasped as Phil pushed another finger inside of him. He continued to stretch and stroke until Clint was gasping and moaning beneath him. “M’close sir.” He breathed out and Phil released him completely, stepping away. Clint whined.

“Only Good Boys get come Clint, and you haven’t been a good boy, have you?” Phil demanded picking up a cock ring and snapping it onto his sub.

“No Sir.” Clint answered.

“Why is that Clint?” Phil asked mildly as he picked up the vibrating butt plug from the floor and coated it in lube.

“Because I lied to you and I swore at you sir.” Clint gasped as Phil slid the plug inside of him.

“That’s right Clint. Now, are you going to tell me what is wrong, or am I going to have to spank you?”

“Please Sir, don’t spank me, p-please.” Clint begged and Phil could tell he was starting to slip into subspace.

“Are you going to tell me what this new attitude problem is for?” Clint began shaking his head back and forth, jaw clenched. “I don’t understand this Clint.” Phil sighed, then turned the vibrator on. Clint gasped and clenched his hands into fists against the wall until he switched it off again. Phil drew his hand back and slapped it against Clint’s ass, he huffed out a breath at the impact. Phil didn’t pause as he spanked his other cheek, alternating between them, with flashes of the vibrator until Clint’s legs were shaking and he was gasping beneath him. 

“Please Sir.” Clint whined.

“Please what, Little Bird?” Phil asked adding a particularly long pulse of the vibrator, and a few strokes of his dick for good measure. 

“Please let me come sir, please.” 

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Phil demanded.

“I can’t.” He gasped as the vibrator set off again. “Please sir.” He sobbed. Phil stopped and began massaging Clint’s red skin.

“It’s okay Clint, I’ve got you. Please, just tell me what happened so I can help you.” He helped the sub back down to the floor.

“No Sir,” Clint gasped, trembling in Phil’s arms. Phil huffed out a frustrated breath.

“Please Clint. I don’t like punishing you, but I will. Don’t make me get the whip. Just tell me what’s wrong.”

Clint remained silent, but his eyes were liquid and pleading. Phil sighed, sadness mixing with the frustration in the pit of his stomach, “Stay here then. Face the wall.”

Phil went back into their bedroom and rooted round in search of their favourite whip. He knew something must be very wrong with his sub for him to be defying him this much. He hated that he was having to punish the answer out of him, but he knew Clint, if he let the problem fester in his head it would only grow worse.

He walked back to Clint. “Okay Little Bird, this is your last chance to tell me or we get the whip out.” Clint whimpered and started shaking his head again. “Shirt off, then.”

“No!” Clint spun around, pushed himself against the wall and hugged his knees to his chest. “No,” He said again, much more quietly.

Phil carefully placed the whip on the floor then crouched down in front of Clint, bracing his hands on his subs knees. “Clint you’re scaring me. I’ve never seen you like this. You never disobey me like this. What’s going on inside that head of yours?” He cupped the subs cheeks with both of his hands. To his utter surprise Clint started crying.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Sir. Please. Please don’t b-break up with me.”

“Clint.” Phil whispered, at a loss for what to say. He pulled Clint gently into his arms, hugging him close as sobs raked through him. “Hey, hey now. I’m not breaking up with you Clint. Of course not. I just want to help you. You’re hurting and upset and I want to help fix it. But I can’t if you won’t let me in.”

“M’sorry.” Clint mumbled, burying his face into Phil’s shirt, clutching at him desperately. Phil held him tightly and rocked them gently until the sobbing stopped.

“It’s okay baby boy. You’re okay.” He murmured into his hair, kissing the top of his head. “C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up.” He helped him up and led him to the bathroom, sitting him on the edge of the bath. Carefully he pulled the plug out and unclipped the cock ring from his now soft cock. He then ran a damp cloth around the sensitive skin. When he moved to lift up Clint’s shirt, he wrapped his arms around himself to keep his shirt in place. Phil frowned and plucked at the bottom of the shirt, “What are you hiding Little Bird?” he asked gently and Clint’s face twisted in fear.

“Please Sir, don’t.” His voice broke on the whisper.

Very gently Phil moved Clint’s arms to the side and pushed his shirt up. He gasped as he spotted the black and purple bruises spread across his abdomen. “What happened Little Bird? Please tell me.” Phil gently pulled the shirt over Clint’s head so that he could see the rest of the bruising. Gently, so gently he wiped the sweat from Clint’s skin.

Clint took a shaky breath, “was in the gym. Sparring with the other agents, you know, winner stays on. They didn’t like that I won every match. They don’t think I have the right to be an agent. I’m a bad sub. I don’t listen to orders. I don’t do what Dom’s tell me to. I shouldn’t humiliate them when we spar. I’m a bad boy. I’m a bad, pathetic excuse for a sub.”   
He wrapped his arms around himself, growing hysterical again.

“Shh, no Clint.” Phil threw the wash cloth in the sink and pulled Clint into his arms again. “You are not a bad boy. You’re a very good boy. You always do everything I ask of you without question, you were just upset today and you lashed out. That doesn’t make you bad. You have more right than most to be an agent, you’re the best shot we have and one of the best at hand to hand combat, if other agents can’t deal with that, it’s their problem, not yours.”

“Yes sir.”

“Good Boy.” Phil kissed the top of his head, “So what happened next?”

“Was in the shower. They cornered me.” He whispered into Phil’s shoulder, clutching at his shirt again.

“I’m going to need you to tell me their names Little Bird.” 

He was shaking his head again, “Please Sir, just, just leave it alone.”

“No, Clint. They shouldn’t get away with this.” Phil’s voice had steel in it.

“’M just a sub. S’my word against theirs. No one believes a sub over seven Dom’s.” Clint murmured, resigned.

“Clint, look at what they did to you. This isn’t right.”

Clint just shrugged and started to pull away, “It’s late, I should make your dinner.”

“Don’t worry about that Clint, we can order take out.” The sub flinched like he’d slapped him. Phil frowned, “Clint?”

“I can cook Phil, I’m not completely useless.”

“Hey, I know that Little Bird,” Phil stood with him and cupped his face, “I know you’re not useless, I never said you were and you will never hear me say it. You know I love your cooking. I just think you need a break, don’t you? You’ve been through enough today.”

Clint’s shoulders slumped, “I’m sorry sir.”

“Hey, it’s okay. Let’s go get changed and order pizza.”

“Yeah,” He mumbled.

“Good Boy.” Clint gave him a weak smile.

When the pizza arrived Clint curled into Phil’s arms on the couch, snuggling into his chest and he whispered, “I love you Phil.”

Warmth curled inside of Phil, it was the first time he’d ever said it. “I love you too, Clint.” He pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head. “I love you too.” 

…

Fury looked up as Phil knocked on his door, “Morning Cheese, what can I do for you?”

“Morning Marcus.” Phil moved to sit in front of Fury’s desk and wiped a hand over his face.

Fury frowned, “What’s wrong Phil?”

“Clint.”

Fury gave him a wry smile, “What’s that kid done now?”

“He came home last night. Was crashing around the kitchen, visibly shaking and trying not to cry. He refused to tell me what was wrong, started acting up, swearing at me. So naturally I punished him.”

“Naturally,” Fury inclined his head.

“But he still refused to tell me, even half way in subspace.” Fury’s eyes widened a little, “So I decided to fetch the whip, but he kept refusing to take his shirt off. He started sobbing on me.”

“Jesus.” Fury knew how tough it was to make that kid cry.

“When I finally got him calmed down he let me take a look. His whole torso is covered black and blue bruises.”

“What the hell happened to him Phil? That kid’s tough as nails.”

“I know, that’s why I’m worried. He told me he was sparring with some Dom’s in the gym. They didn’t like that he was better than them, told him he was a pathetic excuse for a sub and then cornered him in the shower stall.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah.” Phil agreed.

“Did he give you their names?”

“No,” Phil sighed, “he begged me to leave it alone. I get the impression that this isn’t the first time this has happened.”

“Shit,” Fury said again. “Okay, start interviewing the other subs that work here. Find out if it’s happening to all of them, or just Barton.” Phil nodded. “I hate to say it Cheese, but a lot of Dom’s here really seem to hate that kid.”

“I know.” Phil blew out a breath. “I just wish there was something I could do to make it better. Sure he’s cocky and they don’t know him like we do, but he has good reasons to be the way he is. With everything he’s been through. We’re supposed to be the good guys here, subs are supposed to be treated equally or at the very least fairly.”

“We’ll do what we can Phil, but it’s difficult to change centuries of prejudices.”

“I know.” He sighed again.

“Might be, collaring is the best way to protect him. None of the agents here are stupid enough to beat up another agents Sub.”

“He isn’t ready for that Marcus.”

Fury’s face softened, “Start the interviews, see what turns up. I’ll have Smith keep an eye on the kid, she’s grown attached.”

“Thanks Nick.” He nodded and waved a hand at the door in dismissal.

…

“All the agents I’ve ever worked with treat me fine Sir. More than fine actually.”

“So you’ve never been discriminated against because of your submissiveness?”

“No Sir.”

…

“This is about Agent Barton, isn’t it? That damn kid is a disgrace to the name of sub.”

“Agent Barton is an excellent agent.”

“Sure, but he doesn’t do what Dom’s tell him to. Subs are supposed to follow orders. Barton provokes them, laughs in their faces when they tell him to do things.”

“And you have never been discriminated against because of your submissiveness?”

“No Sir, never.”  
…

“I’ve never been discriminated against sir, but I’m only a low level agent. I’ve seen them provoking Agent Barton. I think they’re jealous of his skills. They don’t think subs should be able to rise to the higher ranks.”

“What did you see them do?”

“They call him names, kick him in the back of the knees when he’s walking down the corridor, trying to humiliate him, get him to kneel for them.”

“And you never reported them?”

“He asked me not to. Said he didn’t want good agents to lose their jobs over him. I swear Sir, that kid’s too good for this place.”

“Yes, he is.”

“You know, if someone collard him, they’d probably stop.”

…

“I’m pretty sure it’s just Barton they’re picking on Sir.” Phil sighed as he fell into the chair opposite Fury.

“I was afraid of that.” Phil nodded.

“I mean, we can still run the equality seminars, bill them as refreshers. But as been as its only Clint they’re targeting, I’m not sure it’ll make any difference.” The only way to protect Clint from this was to make him pretend to be worse than he is and Phil couldn’t see that happening, even if he asked. Besides, it wasn’t fair to ask.

“Run them anyway. You’ve got your strike team up and running now?” Fury asked, folding his hands on the desk.

“Yes sir.”

“Go out on some missions with him, then. Keep him in the field for a while till this all cools off. This came in this morning.” He shoved a file across the desk.

“Human trafficking in Portland?” Phil asked.

“Yeah, should be a cake walk. Just needs a sniper and his handler. Take a couple of days off after, visit your parents.” He suggested.

“Is this you trying to get HR off your back for me not taking my vacation time, or you trying to get my mother off your back because she won’t stop calling?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Both.” Fury grinned. “Your mother is scary Cheese. She seems to think it’s my fault she hasn’t met your new sub.”

Phil rolled his eyes. “I’m honestly surprised she hasn’t shown up on my doorstep yet, demanding to meet him.”

“She’ll be demanding grandkids soon.” 

“She’s got enough of those already. And in case you haven’t noticed, we’re not exactly compatible that way.”

“You could always adopt.” 

Phil rolled his eyes. “I am so done talking about this. Fine I will take this mission and visit my parents.” He retreated before Fury could put any more of his mother’s bad ideas in his head.

…

Clint shifted nervously in his seat as they made their way up the long driveway. “Hey, you okay?” Phil asked, reaching over to grip his knee.

“Yeah. No… What if they don’t like me?” His voice was so small.

“They’ll love you, Little Bird. You know how I know?” 

“How?” He asked, eyes wide as he looked up at Phil.

He parked the car and cupped Clint’s cheek with his hand, “Because I love you, Little Bird.” And he leaned in to kiss him softly, Clint let a little whine slip out in the back of his throat as Phil pulled away. 

“Promise?” he asked biting his lip.

“I promise.” Phil said, smiling gently. “Now, c’mon they’ll have heard us pull up.” He grabs their luggage from the boot, handing Clint his bow case (which he goes nowhere without) and offering him a hand which Clint clung to like it was a life line.

Before they can knock on the door it flew open and two young boys came barrelling out screaming “Uncle Phil!” and wrapping themselves around his legs.

“Hey guys!” Phil laughed, stumbling for balance. 

“Who’s he?” One of them asked, pointing at Clint who was smiling faintly.

“James Phillip Johnson, how many times do I have to tell you it’s rude to point?” A slight woman with waves of red hair and grey eyes that matched Phil’s came outside with her hands on her hips.

“Sorry Mom.” The kid sighed.

“Hi Phil.” The woman greeted her brother with a hug, then turned to Clint. “You must be Clint, I’m Julie, the middle sibling.” She reached out to hug Clint, who blushed and fumbled to hug her back.

“Oh hello, it’s nice to meet you.” 

“We’ve heard so much about you, why don’t you two come in and dump your things in Phil’s old room.” They moved to step forward but the twins stood still staring up at Clint with wide eyes. “Oh yes, these two rugrats are James and Liam, they get over excited. C’mon boys, go play with your sisters.”

“But Mom,” they whined together.

“C’mon, in, you can stare at the new guy later.” She winked at Clint as the boys ran back inside. 

Phil squeezed his hand and led him into the house. He led him straight up the stairs, avoiding the raucous of voices coming from further into the house. “I’m sorry,” He murmured as they entered their room. “I thought it would just be Mom and Dad here. I didn’t want to overwhelm you.”

“It’s okay Phil, I don’t mind.” Clint replied, but he wasn’t looking at Phil, he was staring at the bedroom walls that were covered in Captain America merchandise. He started grinning, “Nice room.” He commented.

Phil huffed a laugh, “Thought you might appreciate it. I’m pretty sure they sent us in here to embarrass me.” He dropped their luggage on the floor and Clint pulled him into his arms.

“I don’t know why they thought this would embarrass you. I like it.” His eyes were sparkling with amusement.

“Yeah?” at Clint’s nod Phil pulled him into a hot kiss. “C’mon,” he said, pulling away, “We better go back down before they send the kids to drag us down.”

“Okay.” Clint whispered kissing him one more time. Phil swatted his ass as he went to open the door. 

Clint clutched at Phil’s hand again as they entered the kitchen. It was filled with the sweet aroma of coffee and cookies and three people sitting at the table. “Hey Mom, hey Dad.”   
They all turned at the sound of their only son’s voice.

“Phillip.” His Mom jumped out of her chair and rushed over to him, “Hello love, how’re you?”

“I’m fine thanks Mom,” he accepted her hug and then stepped to the side so that Clint was no longer hidden behind him, “I’d like you to meet my sub, Clint Barton, this is my mother, Shirley Coulson.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Ma’am.” Clint said, blushing as he was pulled into a hug.

“Oh, it’s so nice to finally meet you Clint. We’ve heard so much about you it feels like we know you already.” She smiled down warmly at Clint.

“Thank you, Ma’am.” He ducked his head and Phil couldn’t help but smile, he’d never seen Clint so shy.

“Oh, Shirley, please. I’m not your boss.” She blustered then released him. “Now, would you like some coffee? Cookies?”

“Yes please ma- Shirley.” She gave him a knowing look and then bustled about at the counter.

“Oooh, Philly you finally got a sub.” The young woman that had been sitting behind Shirley bounced to her feet. There was a tinkling of bells as she skipped up to her big brother and wrapped her arms around him that Clint noticed were attached to her collar.

Phil rolled his eyes as he accepted the hug, “Yes Carla.” 

She grinned, then threw herself at Clint. “It’s nice to finally have another sub in the house. We can chat, later, right?” She demanded.

“Oh, um, yeah, sure.” Clint blinked in surprise.

“Oh leave the poor boy alone Carla.” A more gravely version of Phil’s voice said, exasperated. Clint looked up into the smiling face of Phil’s father, “Jason Coulson, it’s nice to finally meet the man who captured Phil’s heart.” He offered Clint a hand, “Please, take a seat.”

Phil led him to the table with a hand to the small of his back, then sat beside him and placed a hand on his thigh beneath the table, keeping him calm through touch. Shirley placed a plate of cookies in the centre of the table and two cups of coffee in front of the men who had just arrived.

“So, Phil, what have you guys been up to?” Shirley asked, sitting beside her husband and placing a hand on his thigh.

“Oh, we just came off a mission actually, came straight here when we completed it.” Phil responded, taking a swig of his coffee.

“Did it go well?”

“As well as can be expected.” Shirley nodded seriously.

The family spent the day catching up and getting to know Clint. After they sent the kids to bed, they came to settle in the living room. Clint bit his lip, unsure where they would expect him to sit. Carla was sat on the floor, her back leaning against her husband’s legs as he settled into the arm chair. Shirley and Jason were sat side by side on one sofa, Shirley leaning against his shoulder. Phil and Julie were sat on the other sofa, a space between them. Phil gave him a knowing look, ‘Just sit where you feel comfortable baby, it won’t bother them.’ 

Clint smiled, relieved and knelt by Phil’s side on the floor, resting his head on his knee. He hadn’t been down since the night before their mission and he was starting to feel the strain. He needed to submit right now. Phil slid a hand into his hair and he leaned into the touch.

“Was that sign language?” Carla asked curiously.

Clint looked up at her, but let Phil answer, “Yes, Clint’s deaf.”

“Oh gosh, we didn’t realise dear, was it an accident?” Shirley asked, voice full of feeling.

“Um, no, not that I know of.” Clint responded, blushing. “I don’t actually remember, but I’ve been deaf as long as I remember.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” She said, but Clint just shrugged, “I’ve never really known any different. Besides, the technology in these hearing aids is pretty amazing.”

“Do you prefer to talk in sign then?” Jason asked.

Clint tilted his head to the side, considering. “Sign was my first language, so I do like to speak it when given the opportunity. I think for that reason it is the only language I really speak when I go into subspace. But it is a lot easier to just talk sometimes.”

“Did your parents teach you to sign?” 

Clint tensed beneath Phil’s hand at the mention of his parents. “My mother did.” Carla opened her mouth but Phil caught her eye and shook his head minutely. She swallowed the question.

They were saved awkwardness by the sudden wailing of Benjamin through the baby monitor. Carla jumped to her feet. “Excuse me,” she called, already half out of the room.  
Later that evening when everyone retired to their bedrooms Phil apologized, “I’m sorry, Little Bird, I should’ve known you’d need to go down after that mission.” It hadn’t exactly been the smooth sailing they’d led his family to believe.

“S’not your fault Sir.” Clint said, giving up on standing and falling to his knees on top of the Captain America rug.

“C’mere Baby.” Phil said, sitting on the edge of the bed and holding his hand out to Clint. He crawled sleepily over to his dom and kneeled between his legs. Phil undid his tie and held it towards Clint, who leaned forward and allowing himself to be blindfolded. “Good Boy Clint.” Phil murmured, sliding a hand into Clint’s hair. Clint let out a happy little hum and leaned into the touch. Phil scratched his hair lightly, watching with a small smile on his face as the tension drained from Clint’s posture and his face went slack.  
Once he had slipped fully down Phil whispered, “Stay there for a minute Clint.” He scooted off the bed then quickly changed into his sleep pants and fished Clint’s out of his go bag. “Stand up for me Little Bird.” He held a hand beneath Clint’s elbow and helped him to stand, “I’m going to put you into your sleep pants, okay?” Clint nodded and Phil carefully undressed him, pressing a kiss to every bruise and scrape on his torso before helping him step into the pants. “Good Boy, you’re such a good boy for me Clint. We’re going to lie down now baby, c’mon.” He carefully guided Clint to the bed and helped him to lie down, then lay beside him and pulled him against his chest. Clint clung to him and buried his face into Phil’s chest. 

Phil held him close for a while, rubbing his back. Clint whimpered and pressed himself closer. “You’re okay baby boy, I’ve got you.” A long moment passed as Clint relaxed and went boneless against him. “Okay Little Bird, it’s time to take your aids out. Do you want the blindfold on?” Clint nodded, “Okay baby, get some rest, I’ll be right here when you wake up.” He kissed him briefly.

Clint held up his left hand to sign love and Phil smiled, “I love you too Little Bird.” He carefully turned off the aids and put them away, then pulled Clint close and snuggled them both further into the pillows.

…

Phil accepted the coffee his mother handed to him and perched on the edge of the counter, watching as she mixed up pancake batter. “It’s nice to see you finally happy Phil.” She smiled at him warmly.

“I was never unhappy mom.”

“You were dear, you just didn’t know it. Why do you think your sister kept trying to set you up?”

Phil huffed out a laugh, “Carla is crazy. That’s why.”

Shirley rolled her eyes at her son, “You know, he’s a lot more submissive than I’d have expected, the way you talk about him.”

“What do you mean?” Phil asked, confused.

“Well, when you speak about him on the phone, it’s with a sort of… fond exasperation, like he’s doing something a traditional sub wouldn’t, breaking some kind of rules all the time-”

“He was in the ventilation shaft last week, firing bubbles throughout Headquarters.” Phil interrupted with a smirk.

She looked up with a twinkle in her eye, “Really?” She snorted when he nodded, “But then, last night he was following you around like a lost puppy. And he chose to kneel at your feet, instead of sitting on the sofa, but only after you’re approval.”

Phil sobered, “It’s bravado, mostly, the mischief. Though I know he enjoys it. He’s spent his whole life fighting prejudice, even at work he struggles against it. There’s a lot of people think a sub shouldn’t have his kind of job, he takes great pleasure at proving them wrong at any possible opportunity, and in disregarding orders he finds ridiculous.”

“Does that not make your life harder?”

Phil shrugged, “He deserves to have a little fun, all the shit he’s been through. Besides he’ll never push it far enough to threaten his standing at work. Or mine. But honestly, he’s the most submissive sub I’ve ever met. Sure he’ll only kneel for me or my boss, but that’s because he doesn’t trust anyone else when he’s in subspace. When he’s down all that slips away and he becomes this sweet, adorable boy you can’t help but love.”

Shirley smiled at the warmth in her son’s voice, “How did you two end up together? You never told me.”

Phil’s eyes hardened a little, “He was in sub drop, the most severe our medical staff had ever seen and they couldn’t get him out of it. Tried several service doms before Marcus ordered me to go down to medical. I’d only met him once, the day I recruited him, but I managed to coax him out and spent the next week bringing him out of the drop. Sent him back to his quarters for the weekend to think about it- I swear it was the longest weekend of my life- and I found him kneeling in the middle of my office on the Monday morning, asking to be my sub.”

Shirley pressed a hand to her heart as she watched the faraway look on Phil’s face, “Oh the poor dear. I’d ask you what made him go into such a bad drop, but I have a feeling I won’t like what I hear.”

Phil smiled wryly at his mom, “no you wouldn’t.” 

“So, when are you going to collar him?” She asked lightly changing the subject as she tipped pancake mix into the pan.

Phil immediately blushed, “Mom, we’ve only been together a few months.”

She laughed and patted his cheek with a flour covered hand, “I’m just messing with you Philip.”

He rolled his eyes, but smiled warmly as Clint shuffled into the room, hair sticking up at all angles on top of his head. “Morning sleepyhead.”

Clint groaned, eyes half lidded as he made a beeline for the coffee. He poured himself a cup, then thunked his head against Phil’s chest, seeming to doze there for a second. Phil smiled and ran a hand smoothly down the subs back, Clint hummed appreciatively. “Are you sleep walking?” He asked, amused. Clint nodded, rubbing his forehead against Phil’s shirt.

Shirley chuckled good naturedly and plonked a stack of pancakes on the table. Phil pressed a kiss lightly to the top of Clint’s head, “C’mon, sit down and have some breakfast, you can sleep later.” Clint allowed himself to be shuffled into a chair and seemed to inhale the food placed in front of him. 

Food and coffee now inside of him Clint looked up blinking and Phil grinned, “Back with us Clint?”

He blushed and scratched the back of his neck, replying sheepishly, “Yeah, sorry. That mission kinda knocked me out.”

Phil chuckled, “It’s okay baby, I warned the family it was useless speaking to you pre coffee.” Clint ducked his head.

“Have you had enough to eat Clint?” Shirley asked.

“Oh, yes thank you. It was delicious. I feel like all I’ve done is eat since I got here, Phil will be rolling me out of the door.” Clint delighted in her laughter.

Rosie skipped into the kitchen then and skidded into the chair beside Clint. ‘Morning Uncle Clint.’ She signed with a bright smile. 

Clint blinked, then smiled at her, ‘I didn’t know you could sign, Rosie.’

She shrugged and blushed, ‘I learned at school. Mom said you like to sign.’

‘I do, it was my first language. Thank you.’ 

“That’s okay,” She responded, now using her hands to attack her pancakes, “any time.” Clint grinned at her then turned to see Phil watching their exchange with a soft smile on his face. He didn’t say anything, just ran a hand through Clint’s hair, then stood to collect the dishes. He signed, ‘thank you’ to his eldest niece over his subs shoulder and she nodded minutely.

…

Clint sat on the sofa, watching James and Liam attack each other’s army men with projectiles and toy dinosaurs.

“Hey, you can’t do that. There wasn’t any t-rex’s around when army men were around.” James complained.

“There was too!” Liam argued as he made said t-rex chew on one of James’ soldiers.

“Nu-uh there was not, that soldier is not dead. Put the dinosaurs away Liam, that’s cheating.” James snatched the toy away from his brother and threw it across the room before placing his army man back where it belonged.

“Hey!” 

Clint tuned out their argument as he felt something tugging on his leg, it was little Amelia blinking up at him with a book in her hand. “Hello Amelia, are you okay?” he asked gently.

She nodded and held the book up to him; he blinked at it then took it from her gently. She looked up at him expectantly. “You want me to read to you?”

She smiled and nodded, then climbed up into his lap. “Oh, um, okay.” He said, automatically supporting her with one of his arms. He opened the book and hesitantly began to read, “In the light of the moon a little egg lay on a leaf...” The boys stopped arguing and came to sit beside him so they could see the pictures too. Amelia smiled and giggled as he continued to read.

A while later Phil came in from where he’d been helping his father in the garden to find the four of them fast asleep on the couch. He leaned against the door jamb with a soft smile on his face as Marie came up behind him. “What is-” he held a finger to his lips and pointed. Marie’s face melted as she saw her children surrounding Clint, “Oh, that’s adorable.” Phil nodded his agreement and ushered her into the kitchen after one more glance at the sleeping group.

“I never did say Phil, congratulations. I think he’s a keeper.” 

Phil huffed out a laugh at his sister, “Yeah, I think so too.” As he said it he suddenly remembered the reason he had brought Clint here, the bruises he had found on his skin after other agents had attacked him.

“Phil? What’s wrong?” Marie asked, bringing him back to the present with a soft touch to his arm.

Phil blew out a breath, “I’m worried about him.”

She frowned, “Why? He seems okay to me.”

Phil nodded, “He is. But… last week, before we went on that op, he was attacked by some doms. It happened while we were at work.”

“Oh Jesus, what happened, did you find out who did it?”

“No. He wouldn’t tell me. He said this kind of thing happened a lot and refused to tell me who’d done it because it was his word against theirs and it would only make things worse. I launched an investigation to find out if any of the other subs were having the same issues, but it seems like they’re only targeting Clint.”

“Why? Did he do something to provoke them?”

“Knowing Clint, probably.” Phil rolled his eyes, “but a lot of people seem to hate him because he’s so good at his job. They don’t think it’s right that a sub should be in the position to rank higher than them.”

“What’re you going to do?”

“I don’t know. If Clint won’t tell me who attacked him there isn’t a lot I can do.” He ran a hand over his face, “Marcus had me bring him away to get him out of the line of fire for a while, but I don’t think it’ll really help.”

“You could try ordering him not to provoke them?” She suggested half-heartedly but Phil shook his head. “Clint’s job makes up eighty percent of who he is, I won’t take that away from him.”

“Maybe you should just collar him.”

Phil rolled his eyes, “You’re not the first person to suggest that.”

“So what’s holding you back?” she asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow challengingly.

“He isn’t ready for that Marie. He’s been through too much the past couple of years. He needs time to process before he enters into any other serious arrangement.”

“Sounds like you’re making excuses to me Phil. Are you sure it’s not you that isn’t ready?” she asked and Phil inclined his head, “Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Clint and Phil, much as I'd like to.


End file.
